Strawberry
by RasenRouge
Summary: A veces el alimentar a una mascota extraviada es capaz de desencadenar una multitud de desafortunados y entrañables acontecimientos. Y tal vez, si el destino lo quiere, convertirse en el inicio de algo inolvidable.


¡Buenas tardes! Espero disfruten de este pequeño oneshot del hermoso y trágico fandom de Kimetsu no Yaiba. Si notan algún OoC les ofrezco una disculpa ya que mis fics están dedicados a Gintama y recién me estoy adaptando al elenco de KnY. Sin más, disfruten C:

P.D. Este oneshot está dedicado a mi pequeña hostigadora Noemi que no paró hasta orillarme a escribir de KnY xD

**Coincidences**

¿Cómo podía ser aquella ambarina mirada tan intensa que igualaba al celeste oscuro de sus pupilas? ¿Qué clase de guerra silenciosa se estaba desatando entre esos dos seres que no emitían sonido alguno y permanecían inmóviles? ¿Quién de los dos sería el perdedor?

—Giyū, ¿por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir haciendo esto? —interrogó un pelirrojo de semblante aburrido. Él había decidido tomar asiento en el suelo para esperar a cierto amigo suyo—. Si de verdad quieres alimentarlo tienes que darle lo que llevas en tu mano y no sólo limitarte a verlo —dijo con cierto regaño.

—Ten. —Extendió su pequeña mano hacia el mamífero, aguardando a que tomara la zanahoria que llevaba consigo.

—¡Espera, ¿le estás dando una zanahoria?! —exclamó incrédulo—. Es la zanahoria que te puso tu hermana en el desayuno, ¿verdad? —Tomioka pasó monumentalmente de su pregunta—. Pequeño melindroso.

—Umm. Parece que le gusta —expresó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Aquello le había hecho feliz?

—¡Yo lo único que estoy viendo es que ha pasado de la zanahoria y está mordisqueando tu mano como si quisiera arrancártela! —gritó, señalando cómo el omnívoro tenía en su hocico toda la mano de su amigo.

—¿Quién podría tener de mascota a un zorro? —Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras veía el carmesí collar y la placa metálica que portaba el animal; y en la que ponía, seguramente, su nombre.

—¡Suéltalo! —Sabito entró en acción y comenzó a jalar al animal de la cintura para abajo.

—Es muy suave. —Su otra mano estaba libre por lo que podía pasar sus dedos entre el mullido y sedoso pelo del raposo.

—¡Giyū! —vociferó con enfado para quien estaba feliz acariciando al hostil animal.

Tras unos minutos más y un poco más de fuerza física, el pelirrojo logró liberar la mano de su amigo. No obstante, el problema es que el escurridizo mamífero se las había ingeniado para metérsele por debajo de su sudadera para quedarse ahí como si fuera su nueva madriguera.

—¡Ey, salte! —Sabito intentaba por todos los medios posibles librarse del huraño ser pero todo era en vano; el animalito se desplazaba por todo su tronco superior para evitar ser pillado—. ¡Giyū, haz algo! —Exigió. Se lo debía por salvarle.

—El dueño sabrá qué hacer. —Al pelirrojo no le quedaban claro sus palabras hasta que contempló a Tomioka quitándole rápida y ágilmente el collar al cuadrúpedo para después empezar a caminar—. Vive en nuestro mismo vecindario.

—¡Ey, Urokodaki-san nos volverá a reprender si llegamos tarde otra vez! —Podía objetar todo lo que quisiera pero su amigo no se detuvo. Así que ahora se hallaba siguiéndole—. Es inútil...

El vecindario en el que habían crecido era variopinto tanto por la llamativa gente que vivía allí, como por las ostentosas residencias que fueron construidas por toda esa zona. Asimismo era un sitio tranquilo donde los índices de crimen eran prácticamente nulos.

—¿Seguro que sabes por dónde tenemos que ir? —A Sabito no le quedó mayor remedio que resignarse a que no se irían a entrenar hasta entregar a ese violento animal que continuaba usándolo de refugio—. Cuando conozca al dueño irresponsable de este grosero zorro lo golpearé para que se eduque y no deje a esta cosa suelta.

—Tomioka-san, Sabito-san. —Ambos conocían a la perfección aquella voz que susurraba sus nombres justo a sus espaldas.

—Shinobu —pronunció escuetamente en forma de saludo.

—Shinobu-chan. —Secundaba el pelirrojo con el ceño ligeramente torcido y deseos de marcharse.

Aquella aparentemente dulce y frágil niña de ocho años era el pequeño terror del barrio; no había niño que se salvara de ser víctima de sus dulces burlas.

—Se ve que llevan prisa. —soltó la Infante llevando su púrpura mirada al notorio bulto que sobresalía bajo la prende de Sabito—. Últimamente se ha escuchado el rumor de que alguien ha estado robando rábanos de las hortalizas de la Familia Obanai. No se han atrapado a los sospechosos, pero se cree que esconden los rábanos bajo su ropa. —Allí estaba esa dulce sonrisa adornándole el rostro, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Giyū y yo tenemos que marcharnos. Así que, ¡adiós! —Jaló a su amigo del antebrazo y corrió lejos de allí tan rápido como pudo—. Un poco más y estaríamos siendo acusados de ladrones de legumbres.

—Están tan llenos de vida como siempre. —Otra vez su avance fue cortado. Pero ahora por nada menos que el temerario y enérgico hermano mayor de la Familia Rengoku—. Si tienen tanta energía y entusiasmo no les molestaría unirse a nuestro dojo. —Les entregó un par de panfletos a ambos con la esperanza de que aceptaran en esta ocasión.

—Nosotros...ya tenemos un maestro —Se aventuró a decir Giyū—. Además, estamos buscando este domicilio. —Mostró la plaquita al rubio y éste la observó en silencio.

—La residencia de la Familia Kishaba está sobre aquella colina. —Señaló con su dedo índice hacia el norte, justo a donde llegaba el límite de su pueblo—. No existe manera de que se pierdan ya que los llamativos jardines de glicina que poseen son fáciles de localizar.

—Oh, son los nuevos vecinos —comentaba Sabito—. Se mudaron hace dos meses. Justo el tiempo que has intentado alimentarlo —decía para un despreocupado niño.

—Creo que ya somos amigos.

Tomioka podría pensar que el hecho de que esa criatura hubiera decidido anidar en el gorro de su sudadera era señal de amistad; pero Sabito y Rengoku tenían una opinión opuesta cuando veían al zorro mordisquearle el pelo como si fuera un trozo de carne seca.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Rengoku aunque ligeramente preocupado, le provocaba gracia la escena; especialmente porque el chico sonreía tenuemente "ante el cariño" del zorro.

—Descuida. Ya está más que acostumbrado.

—Ey, Tomioka. —Sí, el temor del pelirrojo se materializó en el instante en que aquel pálido chico de cabellos negros se les atravesó en el camino a nada de haber dejado atrás al blondo—. Devuelve los rábanos que le has robado a mi familia.

—Aquí nadie ha robado nada. —Espetaba Sabito para el fanático de las serpientes que siempre gustaba de meterse con su amigo.

—Deja que se defienda él solo.

Allí estaba una de las cosas que le fastidiaban de Giyū: su pasividad.

—Supongo que puedes hacer algo tan básico como eso, ¿no? —Y no escuchó ni el más insignificante de los monosílabos salir de su boca. Y ése era otro motivo por el cual lo sacaba de sus casillas—. Tsk.

—Giyū, será mejor que continuemos. —No quería verse enfrascado en otra pelea verbal contra Iguro que acabara en golpes como en veces anteriores.

—Cobarde —masculló Obanai antes de irse en dirección contraria.

—Sabito, no tienes que hacer esto. Yo puedo...—Una mirada cargada de lamentación y un poco de vergüenza apareció. Se sentía mal de que él siempre tuviera que protegerlo del acoso de los demás.

—Primero mejora tus habilidades para comunicarte y después me molestas con eso. —A él no le importaba cuidar la espalda de Tomioka porque eran amigos y era su deber protegerse mutuamente—. Debes hacer más amigos más allá de mí y Makomo.

—Con ustedes me es suficiente. —Suspiró. Ya había escuchado esa misma respuesta cientos de veces antes.

—Tienes que expandir tus horizontes.

—Mmm.

—¿Alguien dijo extravagante? —La persona más llamativa de todo el pueblo había llegado para mostrar sus trabajados brazos y su mundo de pedrería.

—En realidad no. —Sabito seguía sin comprender a ese chiquillo y su rara y cuestionable moralidad.

—¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros? Vamos a ir a divertirnos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanroji —expresaba bastante emocionado Uzui.

—Vengan, no se arrepentirán. —Las tres niñas que siempre acompañaban a Tengen hicieron gala de aparición, hablando simultáneamente.

—Si vienen con nosotros les enseñaré a ser los más extravagantes de la fiesta. De ese modo sus vidas serán las más llamativas que jamás hayan visto. Incluso podrían hacerse de dos o tres novias. Justo como hice yo.

—Tener tres novias no está bien. —El pelirrojo había sido críado con principios muy diferentes a los del vistoso muchacho.

—Él le es fiel a Makomo. —Genial, cuando no debía hablar, lo hacía.

—¡Giyū! —prorrumpió molesto y apenado. Hasta se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo.

—Tienes que ir por ella, tigre. —Uzui llevó su mano hasta su hombro como señal de apoyo moral. Aunque lo peor es que Giyū estaba imitando el gesto.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —expresaron a la par. A buena hora se empezaron a llevar tan bien.

Tras aquel incómodo percance, prosiguieron, agradeciendo en silencio el no haberse topado con ninguna otra personalidad conflictiva. Ahora sólo les separaba una robusta y alta puerta de madera de su destino final.

—Toquemos, entreguemos esto y larguémonos de aquí. —Era el plan maestro del pelirrojo.

Llamaron a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. La cuarta fue la vencida y la puerta se abrió con lentitud.

Y aunque estaban esperando encontrarse con una persona mayor, terminaron topándose con alguien que probablemente rozaba su edad.

El rojo cereza de sus vividas pupilas y el albo de su piel eran las características físicas que más rápido saltaban a la vista. Luego estaba el bonito kimomo blanco con estampado de wisteria y el tono castaño cobrizo de su recogida cabellera.

—Muy buenas tardes. Sean bienvenidos a esta humilde morada.—Bien podría tener su edad, pero les superaba en modales—. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

—Hemos venido a entregar esta maleducada mascota a su irresponsable dueño. —Sabito señaló al animal que ahora le apetecía roer la oreja de su mejor amigo.

—¡Kenzo! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre morder a la gente?

La chiquilla había pescado al animal entre sus manos, logrando milagrosamente, alejarlo del muchacho sin mayor percance. Dejando en claro que ella era la "dueña irresponsable".

—Lamento las molestias que Kenzo les haya dado. Es el más conflictivo de todos y le gusta escaparse de la casa para molestar a la gente. —El nombrado movía su cola de un lado a otro, demostrando lo feliz que estaba de hallarse con su propietaria.

—Bien, ya cumplimos con nuestra misión. Es hora de irnos. —Sabito ya estaba dando media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. No obstante, alguien no estaba haciendo lo mismo—. ¿Giyū? ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Son más —respondió, dejándole confundido.

—¡¿Por qué tienes tantos?! ¡¿De dónde los has sacado?!

Repentinamente Kenzo no era el único zorro presente. Ahora había otros siete más, cada uno de diferentes tonos; iban desde el blanco sólido pasando por el gris y el rojo hasta llegar al color negro de Kenzo.

—¿Verdad que son bonitos? —La niña ya estaba dirigiendo sus palabras a cierto chico que por alguna extraña razón tenía a todos esos omnívoros encima—. Parece que tienes un don para los animales.

—Yo diría más bien que los animales tienen algo contra él. —El pelirrojo sabía mejor que nadie que a su amigo le gustaban mucho los animales. No obstante, éstos no parecían sentir lo mismo.

—Esto tiene el nombre de Kenzo por todas partes. Reconocería sus mordidas en cualquier lado —la niña había visto la mano lastimada de Tomioka, llevándole a suspirar—. Hay que atender estas lesiones. —Tomó a Tomioka por el antebrazo para que de ese modo la siguiera en cuanto se pusiera a andar.

—¡E-Espera! ¡¿A dónde crees que van?! —gritaba para quienes ya estaban encaminándose hacia la entrada principal de aquella vieja mansión—. ¡¿Tu hermana no te enseñó a no entrar a la casa de extraños?!

—Kishaba Touka es mi nombre. Un gusto en conocerlos. —Se presentó en cuanto se detuvo, haciendo uso de todas las formalidades correspondientes—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Sabito —contestó—. Y el que está siendo comido por tus mascotas se llama Tomioka Giyū.

—Ahora que ya no somos extraños, prosigamos.

Entraron a la residencia, maravillándose de su acogedor y elegante interior. Había muebles hechos de finas maderas, cuadros coloridos adornando las paredes y un mundo de objetos occidentales que sólo conocían a través de las vitrinas de las tiendas de la gran ciudad.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos para llegar a una especie de despacho. Allí tomaron asiento en un sillón de piel y aguardaron a que ella regresara.

—Sabes, acabo de acordarme de algo. En concreto sobre esta residencia. —A buen momento le venían esos recuerdos—. Shinaguzawa lo mencionó aquella vez que su hermano pateó la pelota muy duro, volándola al patio trasero de esta casa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Giyū miró de soslayo a su amigo. Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que mencionaba.

—Que cuando Genya logró entrar aquí y hacerse de la pelota, algo horrible lo tomó del hombro justo antes de salir de aquí... Dice que no era humano. Que era un monstruo de ropajes oscuros y cabeza de bestia.

—Algo como eso no existe, Sabito.

—Bueno, sabemos que a ambos les gusta hacer bromas, por lo que seguramente fue todo una exageración de su par...

Sabito enmudeció en cuanto halló al dueño de la sombra que se proyectaba hasta el sitio donde se encontraban. ¿Pero se le podía culpar por ello?

Las oscuras telas de las que estaba hecha aquella yukata enaltecían la palidez de la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Y simultáneamente, tornaban mucho más escandaloso el cráneo de buey que descansaba sobre el cuello de aquel ser surgido de las más profundas pesadillas humanas.

Sí. El ente del que hablaron los hermanos Shinaguzawa era verdad.

—¡Un monstruo!

—¡No dejaremos que nos comas sin dar pelea! —Juraba Sabito por su orgullo de espadachín. Y es que ambos habían tomado los primeros objetos cilíndricos que tuvieron a la mano—. No te va a resultar sencillo acabar con los dos.

—Adelante, ataca —Giyū siempre cambiaba de actitud cuando de un combate se trataba.

—Parece que otra vez se han colado un par de molestos ratones. —Su timbre de voz era profundo, casi áspero, propio de una criatura de las tinieblas—. Tendré que hacerme cargo de ustedes antes de que sus padres noten su ausencia. —Estaban en enorme peligro y tenían que usar su astucia para salir vivos de allí.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre aterrorizar a los visitantes? —Sabito y Giyū se quedaron totalmente inmóviles en cuanto vieron a Touka jalando la parte superior de los ropajes del "monstruo"—. Ellos son mis invitados así que no seas grosero y no intentes hacerles cosas raras. No quiero que salgan huyendo como ese niño que vino por su pelota.

—Si hacen algo extraño los embalsamaré. —Sentenció para quienes no bajaban la guardia ni dejaban de verlo.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó la Infante como una orden pasiva para el mayor.

—¿Ha dicho hermanos? —musitaron incrédulos. Es que no se creían que lazos sanguíneos los unieran; eran como la noche y el día.

—Dame tu mano. —Touka ya se había sentado, dejando a un lado suyo una caja de madera llena de materiales de curación—. No tengo esas mismas ideas que mi hermano, así que no me mires como un cachorro asustado.

—Mmm.

—Es malo comunicándose con la gente —habló Sabito.

—Va a arder, pero se debe desinfectar la herida.

No esperó a que Giyū dijera algo. Ella se limitó a tomar la mano del tímido chico con su mano izquierda mientras que con la que le quedaba libre colocaba un líquido frío y viscoso sobre sus heridas.

—Arde. —Frunció la frente y sus labios. Aquello no le agradaba y quería que parara.

—Lo sé. Pero debes soportarlo. —Retiró el gel con unas gasas suaves para posteriormente vendar el área—. Listo.

—Hmp... Gracias —agradeció en tono bajo. Aún cuando su hermana mayor le había dado consejos para mejorar su comunicación con los demás se le seguía dificultando.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que Kenzo te mordisqueara todo. —Estaba apenada por el mal comportamiento del gruñón zorro.

—En cierto modo se lo ganó por querer alimentarlo. —Sabito el informativo—. ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad.

—Hay algo que Kenzo y el resto no pueden resistir. Si se los ofreces ellos vendrán a ti de inmediato.

—¡No le des cuerda!

Tan rojas y jugosas eran las fresas que estaban en el plato que recién había sido traído por Touka. Se veían tan deliciosas que resultaba una verdadera lastima que fueran para esos zorros.

—Llegaron todos. —Tomioka tenía frente a él a esos pequeños zorros, sentados, mirándole fijamente a causa de que tenía en su poder su más preciado manjar.

—Lanza una. —Giyū tomó la frutilla y la arrojó.

—La ha atrapado. —Aquello le había provocado cierta satisfacción.

—Puedes comer una. Están dulces y jugosas. —Él dudó un poco, pero cedió ante su apetito.

—Sabe bien. —Tomioka saboreó hasta el último bocado—. Ahora entiendo por qué les gustan tanto. —Era momento de continuar el proceso de alimentación.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa boba en tus labios niño pelirrojo?

—En primer lugar me llamo Sabito. En segundo, no estoy sonriendo. Y en tercero, ¿no te habías ido ya?

—No puedo dejar a mi hermanita con unos gamberros como ustedes dos. Podría estar en peligro. —Sí, los estaba discriminando—. Así que estaré aquí hasta que se vayan.

—Hermano sobreprotector.

—Amigo con complejo de hermano sobreprotector. —Contraatacó.

—Parece que se están llevando bien. —Sabito ensanchó su sonrisa en cuanto veía a su amigo tan relajado mientras alimentaba a los zorros y aquella niña le hablaba sobre éstos y cómo fue que llegaron a sus manos—. Parece que Giyū ha hecho una amiga. —Y eso lo hacia muy feliz.

—Eres bastante torpe para comer. Mira que quedaste todo manchado de la boca y las mejillas. —A Touka le daba cierta gracia su torpeza; y a él poco le importaba aquello—. Veamos...

Las manchas ya no eran problema gracias al paño que ella estaba empleando para limpiarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, el verdadero inconveniente era el mismo muchacho que se había apartado del contacto de Touka como un gato arisco que rehúsa el contacto.

—¿Sucede algo Tomioka-kun?

—Nada. —Mirar hacia otra dirección siempre le ayudaba a disipar tensión. Aunque eso no solucionaría la parte del leve sonrojo que había coloreado sus mejillas—. Hmp...—Más allá de su hermana mayor no tenía contacto físico con el género opuesto.

—Aunque tal vez puedan llegar a ser algo más que meros amigos —comentó bastante divertido el pelirrojo—. No piensas lo mismo, ¿hermano mayor?

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —exclamó con cabreo.

Sabito se echó a reír escandalosamente mientras aquel par no se enteraban de lo que esos dos observadores hablaban tan despreocupada y descaradamente.


End file.
